


The Lebanon City Library

by wingedkiare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Librarian Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things settle, Cas gets a job in town.</p><p>
  <i>"Sure you need me to find those books?  Sounds like you already know the ending."  Cas stood up, quietly walking towards Dean.  "Hi."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dean leaned forward, giving Cas a quick kiss.  ”Hi.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lebanon City Library

**Author's Note:**

> From this Tumblr prompt by plaintainleaf (on Tumblr she's clotpoleofthelord):
> 
> _Ooooh oooh Cas gets a job as a librarian near the bunker and Dean visits him for the first time :)_
> 
> (This stands in a fluffy timeline all its own)

The library wasn’t very big- it was an odd, round building straight out of the late 60s or 70s. And Dean knew that Cas was working. He’d sent him out the door, just like he had for the last two weeks, with a thermos of coffee and a sack lunch.

But there was no sign of Cas. The only person he saw was an elderly woman sitting at the circulation desk, who could only be the Miss Harris that Cas had been talking about constantly.

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed. ”You must be Castiel’s young man.”

”Was he expecting me?” Dean whispered. The whole point was that he’d wanted to surprise him.

"No, but he’s described his boyfriend." While she didn’t actually raise her hands to do finger quotes, he could hear them well enough in her dry voice. "Are you him or not?"

"I am. Is he on break?"

"No, he’s over in the children’s section helping Elsie’s girl pick out a book to take over to the diner."

Dean wasn’t entirely sure who Elsie was, or why Miss Harris thought he should know who Elsie is, but there was a forest painted on the far side of the library. Seemed the likeliest place for the children’s books.

"Well, this one," Cas said quietly in his slightly gruff tone, carrying across the building from the forest, "has princesses, goblins and fairies. But from what I can tell, it has plenty of adventure."

"Do any of the princesses go on adventures?"

Cas hummed as he flipped through the worn out paperback. He and the girl were sitting cross legged on the floor as they examined a stack of books. ”Yes. But I don’t want to say any more.”

"You don’t want to ruin it?"

"Never." He handed her the paperback, already turning to reshelve the four or five books that she must have deemed unworthy. "I think it might be a little harder than the last book we picked."

"I like a challenge, Mr. Castiel," the girl said as she climbed off the floor. "Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime, Sarah. Do you need someone to walk with you to the diner?"

"No, thank you. It’s just down the block."

Cas hadn’t noticed him, then, too busy looking at the labels on the spine.

"I think I might need some help," Dean said quietly.

Cas froze for a moment, and continued his shelving. ”What sort of book are you looking for? I’m here to help.”

"I can’t remember the name. There was a book series. A couple guys driving around, saving the world. They meet an angel. A bunch of them actually, but only one’s really important."

Cas turned enough that Dean could see the quiet smile on his lips. ”Doesn’t ring a bell. Any idea what it might be called?”

"Nope. But one of the brothers gets a boyfriend out of it. Really good looking, too. Dark hair, blue eyes." Dean said with a grin as he leaned over one of the short book shelves that fenced in the children’s section.

"Sure you need me to find those books? Sounds like you already know the ending." Cas stood up, quietly walking towards Dean. "Hi."

Dean leaned forward, giving Cas a quick kiss. ”Hi.”

"I wasn’t expecting you." Cas stepped back, looking down at his shoes.

"Surprise!" Dean made sure to keep it down to a stage whisper. He looked around the empty space. "Is it always this busy?"

"It’ll pick up around lunch time. But not by much." Cas bumped Dean’s shoulder, a conspiratorial smile on his lips. "I suggested that we do a weekly story time."

It didn’t take much to imagine Cas sitting with a bunch of kids, reading a story about a puppy or dragon in that serious tone of his. It’d probably be a huge hit. Kids seemed to like him almost as much as old ladies did. Probably because he never talked down to them.

Cas shelved the last book, twisting to look towards the circulation desk. ”Miss Harris is watching, Dean.” While they had been whispering, Miss Harris seemed to think something was wrong about the two of them standing there. ”You should probably go, unless you’re going to find a book to check out.”

"Oh, I’m checking something out."

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, which seemed a little redder than usual. ”You saw me this morning.”

"You still look good in a sweater vest." Dean pinched the knit, rubbing it. "Even though I’m pretty sure this one is mine, not yours."

"I think it is. Feels more worn in than the others." He gestured towards the front of the library. "I don’t remember you wearing this."

"Didn’t wear it often. Only works for journalists or bloggers." Dean shrugged. "Looks better on you than it ever did on me."

The flush spread up to Cas’s ears. ”Thanks. I… I’ll see you at dinner?”

"You know, we never went out to celebrate this gig of yours."

"You asking me on a date, Winchester?"

"Seems like it. Pick you up when you’re off?"

Cas smiled softly. ”See you then.”

Dean walked towards the front door, trying not to hum. He was still in the library after all.

Miss Harris hummed from behind him, as Dean reached the door. ”Yes, definitely as you described him, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> The book that Cas recommended is a real book, Shadow Castle by Marian Cockrell. I got my first copy when I was in elementary school from a library sale, and fell in love with it. Enough that I bought a copy a couple years ago.
> 
> [I'm over on Tumblr.](http://wingedkiare.tumblr.com)


End file.
